moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeryliss Sunstorm
Aeryliss (air-ah-liss) Sunstorm :: Blood Elf Mage :::::::::::Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore :::::::::::Sin'dorei :::::::::::Shindu fallah na :::::::::::Sin'dorei :::::::::::Anar'alah :::::::::::Shindu Sin'dorei :::::::::::Shindu fallah na :::::::::::Sin'dorei :::::::::::Anar'alah belore :::::::::::Shindu Sin'dorei :::::::::::Shindu fallah na :::::::::::Sin'dorei :::::::::::Anar'alah belore :::::::::::Belore =Appearance= Aeryliss is pretty unremarkable for the most part. She's of average height and very thin frame. Lately her muscles have become a bit more toned, but her overall body frame remains somewhat fragile looking. She is rather lacking in curves and other things many blood elf females seem to enjoy describing as "supple." Although she wears robes for the most part, I would like to point out that she actually wears pants. If (and when) she is seen in a tunic, she will not be wearing black mageweave, or anything related to it. I know it sounds crazy, but some blood elf women actually have standards. Her youth is apparent in her face. She has somewhat large eyes, a small pointy nose, and sharp jawline. Her square jaw and often fierce expression sort of offset her young and fragile appearance at times. Her faded burnt red hair is always pulled back in to a pontail with her long-ish bangs tucked behind her ears (and occasionally hanging in her face). She's fairly tidy, though it's not uncommon for her to have the occasional scuff, tear, or pieces of hair flying out of her ponytail. Her thin, nimble hands are stronger than one might expect and occasionally bear scratches or calluses. ((random reader here)) finally a belf that isn't a Mary Sue/has boobs bigger than her head. This chick is a good RPer! :D I give you two thumbs up for creating a good profile. I hate seeing all the random sluts wearing Mageweave btw. Aeryliss is awesome <33 =Personality= Being on the younger side, Aeryliss hates being spoken to as a child. She has a fierce determination and a will to prove her own worth and will not take being talked down to very lightly. She's worked hard to get where she is, and she has quite an extraordinary mind, as many in the field of arcane magic do. She is very strong willed and does not fear much, but that can often lead to recklessness. Occasionally, it even leads to an open defiance of authority. However, her stubbornness and willingness to take risks can often turn to her advantage when used correctly. Part of her overall hardheadedness is a result of being treated like a child, constantly feeling as though she had to prove herself in order to earn respect. As a result, she rarely shys away from confrontation and knows how to handle herself in tense situations (though occasionally her temper gets the best of her). In social situations, Aeryliss often comes off as completely tactless. She's blunt, occasionally to the point of rudeness, but the way she talks implies that she doesn't realize or think it's rude. Unless she genuinely dislikes someone, her tone is generally light and matter-of-fact. She doesn't mean to be rude, she simply doesn't bather with the concept of social niceties such as lying or stretching the truth to spare someone's feelings, or avoiding personal questions/subjects. As such, she's generally pretty open about her own personal subjects, and she'll talk about a lot of things with near strangers like she's talking about the weather. Along with her strong will and quick wit, Aeryliss possesses a strong sense of patriotism and racial pride. Like most Blood Elves today, she's seen her people go through unfathomable hardships, only to keep fighting. She is very proud of her people's ability to persevere even in their darkest hours. Like many Sin'Dorei, her allegiance is first and foremost to the people of Quel'Thalas, and her obedience to the Horde is only conditional. She believes in doing whatever is necessary for the good of her own people. =Past= Family Aeryliss was born in Quel'thalas to Varendil Dawnblade (father) and Alahni Sunstorm (mother). A few years after she was born, her father left and she was raised by her mother (who returned to using her maiden name upon Varen's departure) in the years following. Her mother was a Farstrider, which is why she remains so fond of the Dark Lady to this day. When asked about her father, her mother simply replied, "You do not have a father," in the kind of matter-of-fact tone mothers use to let you know that the matter is closed. Aeryliss decided not to push it further, more out of respect for her mother's feelings than a fear of getting in trouble. She believed her father was dead and her mother in too much pain to talk about it. Early Adulthood Alahni raised Aeryliss until she was old enough to venture to Dalaran on her own and begin her magical studies. When the Scourge attacked Quel'Thalas, Aeryliss was still in Dalaran. When she returned, almost immediately after hearing of the Sunwell's destruction, she discovered that her mother had fallen in the attack. With no living relatives (that she was aware of), Aeryliss was faced with a decision: to remain with the Alliance - which included many close friends of her mother - or to join Kael'thas and his Blood Elves. The choice was obvious. Since she could no longer return to Dalaran, she continued her magical studies in Silvermoon after it was retaken by the elves. =Present= Horde Relations After the their succession from the Alliance and eventually joining the Horde as Blood Elves, Aeryliss was weary of the majority of the Horde races, save for Lady Sylvanas and her Forsaken. She'd always admired the former Ranger-General, partially due to her mother's affiliation, and she appreciated her acceptance of her former people in to the Horde. However, over time, her appreciation for the undead has waned. She started to realize that every Forsaken she came in to contact with treated her people as though they were inferior, unworthy of respect even in their own city. After the events at Wrathgate, she realized that her trust in them had been misplaced. While she has not written them off completely, she no longer holds them in higher regards than the rest of the Horde, as she once did. This has led her to believe that her people are even more alone in the Horde than she had thought. She is unlikely to be heard speaking Orcish at all, unless she has to talk to another race (which is rather rare). She spends little time in Horde cities other than Silvermoon, and while some may see it as a sign of arrogance or haughtiness, she considers it a sign of respect in an odd way. She is aware that, as a Sin'dorei, she isn't quite as welcome as the other Horde races, so she interacts with them only when necessary. That way, they don't have to deal with her, and she doesn't have to allow them to talk to her like she's some weak, pointy-eared inferior. Recent Events Reuinions Aeryliss's future took a drastic turn while she was sitting on a bench in the Silvermoon Bazaar. Upon being swept in to a conversation with a ranger, Lanuria Rivenblaze, Aeryliss learned a startling fact. Her father was not only alive and well, but engaged to the the ranger and living in Silvermoon. Although she refused to believe that he could have been living all this time without so much as a note - knowing that he had a daughter yet never making any attempt to contact her - she agreed to meet the man Lanuria believed to be her father. Since reuniting with her father, Aeryliss has gone through her share of bumps. What started as an awkward acquaintanceship turned in to a dysfunctional father-daughter friendship. She eventually learned to accept Varendil as a father figure of sorts but it has been, and is still, quite difficult for her. While she considers Lanuria a close and very dear friend, their relationship is anything but the conventional friendship. Disagreements Lately, Aeryliss can occasionally be seen lounging about in the city with a one-eyed rogue in black and blue leather. When she is, she probably has one of those goofy smiles on her face that imply her brain has all but gone to mush. Unless Varendil is there, in which case she's probably anxious and tense. Her new relationship has caused some major conflict between her and her father, and as a result, many of her latent fears (most of which were acquired upon discovering the truth about Varendil) have resurfaced. To an outsider, she probably seems incredibly neurotic and emotionally unstable, fluctuating between a general chipper-ness, passionate anger, bawwwwing, and being completely aloof. =Work= Since her official inception as a member of the Kirin Tor, Aeryliss has been doing work all over Northrend. A great deal of her time is spent around the Nexus, researching and observing Blue Dragonflight activity, and occasionally confronting the Blues within the Nexus itself. The remainder of her work is done in Icecrown, where she works in collaboration with the Argent Crusade. During her off time, when she's not in Silvermoon, she can often be found at the tournament grounds, where she's acquired quite the aptitude for jousting. Lately, she has also been taking the occasional off-duty trip to the Storm Peaks, where she finds herself incredibly fascinated by Ulduar and the area surrounding it. Her activity there consists mostly of exploring the Terrace of the Makers.